Reencuentros Infernales
by Zey Jaeger
Summary: Pip se recupera de la traición de Damien, pero cuando cree que su vida puede continuar din él, Damien regresa y Pip mostrará sentimientos que ya había olvidado hacia Damien. Kyle descubre nuevos sentimientos hacia Stan, pero, tiene muchas dudas y contradicciones que él mismo se hará su peor enemigo.
1. Chapter 1

_¡Hola!, primero, esta vez no es ningún fic de Shingeki no Kyojin, es de South Park, segundo, es Yaoi y la pareja es Damien x Pip y también Stan x Kyle, será, tercero, South Park no es mío, es de Trey Parker y Matt Stone, y creo que ya._

_Sin más que decir, disfrútenlo._

Reencuentro Infernal.

Capítulo 1: Pasado

¿Por qué todos me abandonan?

El chico con cabellos azabache se alejaba cada vez más y más, y lo peor es que se iba con los chicos que más lo detestaban.

-¡Damien!- gritó

Demasiado tarde, ya no estaban a la vista.

Pip se quedó tirado en el suelo frío, tenía algunas leves heridas y moretones.

Se levantó y caminó hacia… hacia cualquier otro lugar.

La verdad no importaba.

Había sido abandonado miles de veces.

Pero…

Porqué en ese momento se sentía tan mal.

-Damien…- dijo con un hilo de voz.

… cinco meses después…

Algo no estaba bien.

Era un día como todos los demás.

Se sentó en la butaca de siempre, como todos los días.

Entonces…

¿Por qué se sentía ansioso?

El señor Garrison entró.

-Bien alumnos, de nuevo tendremos a Damien con nosotros, así que no hace falta una presentación. Ahora Damien, siéntate- dijo el Señor Garrison.

Pip estaba totalmente congelado.

¿Había escuchado bien?

¿Había dicho Damien?

-No debería preocuparme- pensó en una parte-ya pasaron cinco meses, solamente no tengo que hablarle y todo seguirá normal-

-no es cierto, tú sabes que su presencia te va a perturbar de nuevo, tienes que aclarar las cosas con él- pensó por otra parte.

-ignorarlo o hablar con él- pensó

Su mente era un desastre.

Estaba tan distraído que no se dio cuenta de observaba a Damien y él se había percatado, pues él también lo estaba mirando.

La cara de Pip se sonrojó un poco y volteo su mirada hacia otro lugar.

¿Por qué el destino jugaba con él?

…

¿Por qué si lo miraba se sentía raro?

Es decir, es su amigo, lo ve todos los días.

¿Por qué ahora era tan diferente?

Es decir, no es que fuera hermoso, pero ahora le parecía muy atractivo; sus cabellos negros, sus ojos azules, su rostro…

Todo en él era perfecto.

-¡Kyle!- gritó Stan

-eh?- Se había sumergido en sus pensamientos que no se percató que ya no había nadie en el salón.

-apúrate y vamos a jugar videojuegos con Damien- dijo Stan

Kyle se sonrojó.

-eh?, s…sí, ya voy-

Stan notó a su amigo extraño, pero no dijo nada.

-¿con Damien?- preguntó Kyle

-sí, dice que ahora su papá se ha instalado en South Park y que se quedará un buen tiempo, es genial, conocer la nueva casa de un amigo que pensamos que ya no regresaría- dijo Stan

-ok- contestó Kyle de mala gana.

¿Por qué Stan se entusiasmaba por visitar una casa?

Es decir, desde hace tiempo que Stan visitó la suya y no se había entusiasmado ni había dicho nada.

Un momento…

Esos eran… ¿los celos?

Y ¿por su mejor amigo?

Dios, la palabra amigo se le había quedado muy remarcada en la mente.

¿Por qué eso le pasaba ahora?

_Creo que he puesto más de Stan x Kyle que Damien x Pip._

_Espero que les haya gustado y un Review Por Favor! _

_Zey Jaeger. _


	2. Chapter 2: Decisiones

_¡Hola!, primero, South Park no es mío, es de sus respectivos autores, segundo, las parejas son Pip x Damien y Stan x Kyle, y creo que eso es todo… Disfruten n.n_

_Reencuentro Infernal:_

_Capítulo 2: Confusión _

Pip estaba nervioso, se encerró en su cuarto después de llegar a su casa, estaba confundido.

-¿cómo es que había pasado eso?-

Flashback:

Después de que Pip se asegurara de que no había nadie alrededor, comenzó a caminar normalmente, pero, chocó.

Notó que era una persona y que estaba de espaldas.

-l…lo sien…- comenzó a decir mientras la persona se volteaba.

Su cuerpo tembló.

Damien.

-eh?, ¡fíjate por donde vas!- contestó Damien

-eh?, sí, lo siento, estaba un poco distraído…-

-ah sí, sabes, no me importa los asuntos de gente desconocida, así que adiós- dijo Damien mientras caminaba y le hacía una señal de despedida.

-¿gente…desconocida?- pensó Pip

Fin Flashback.

-¿es que acaso olvidó todo lo que pasó hace 5 meses?- pensó Pip

-¿o es que de nuevo está jugando conmigo?-

...A la mañana siguiente…

-bien chicos-comenzó a decir el señor Garrison-haremos equipos para el proyecto de hoy, y lo equipos los formaré yo, primero, Damien, Pip y Stan, segundo Kyle, Erick y Kenny…-

El destino lo odiaba.

-yo…con ¿Damien?, eso no, aunque Damien lo haya llamado desconocido… eso no era bueno- pensó Pip para sus adentros

Durante toda la clase, Pip se mantuvo callado, haciendo el trabajo por los tres mientras que Stan y Damien platicaban.

Era mejor.

No quería hablar con Damien… no después de eso.

El timbre sonó, hora del descanso.

Todos salieron apresuradamente, menos Pip, que se quedó sentado, no quería salir, nunca quería hacerlo, para qué, para ver como todos tienen amigos menos él?, para ver cómo al chico que lo consideró un amigo se divirtiera con los tipos que más lo odiaban?.

Al fin se armó de valor y salió.

Se quedó en los columpios, sentado, ni siquiera intento mecerse en ellos, veía como Damien se divertía, sin él.

Sonó el timbre, y todos se metieron apresuradamente, menos Pip, que caminó lentamente hacia la entrada.

Pero, alguien lo detuvo.

Pip volteo y se encontró con los ojos de Damien.

-hola Pip- dijo Damien

-eh?-

-¿qué acaso ya no me recuerdas?-

-pe…pero tú me dijiste que…-

-¿creíste que en serio te había olvidado?-

Pip no lo creía, Damien hablaba de nuevo con él.

-¿por qué no hablas?-

-eh?, po…por nada, pero…-

-pero… ¿qué?-

Pip se quedó pensando.

-¿perdonarlo o reclamarle?- pensó

-oh!, ya sé, aun estas resentido por lo de hace cinco meses, no te preocupes, y he cambiado-

Pip pensó un poco.

-está bien- contestó con una sonrisa.

-no me queda más que creer ciegamente en ti- pensó

-bien, ahora volvamos a clase- dijo Damien mientras lo tomaba de una mano.

Pip se encontraba feliz.

Pero…

Algo estaba mal.

…

Cuando el señor Garrison los nombró para el equipo, Kyle, cuando creía que no podía pasarle algo mejor…

Damien y Stan, ¿juntos?

¿Por qué?

No…los celos…no.

-Debes controlarte Kyle, además, está Pip con ellos- pensó

Aunque no dejara de pensar en eso, él sabía que no estaba bien.

La clase se hizo una eternidad.

Sonó el timbre.

En el patio Stan habló con Kyle como si nada, pero, Kyle no dijo nada, no se sentía con ánimos.

Sintió que debía decirle algo a Stan.

Pero…

¿Para qué?

¿Para que Stan lo malinterpretara y ya no fuera su amigo?

Mejor se reservaba.

Esto era una mierda.

_Hola de nuevo, aun debo pensar en cómo hacer entre Stan y Kyle si quiero llegar a donde quiero llegar y con Pip y Damien, tengo unas sorpresas para Pip._

_Bueno, espero que les haya gustado._

_Zey Jaeger._


	3. Chapter 3: Ingenuo

_¡Hola!, Primero: South Park no me pertenece, es de sus respectivos autores, Segundo: la historia es Yaoi, y las parejas son Pip x Damien y Stan X Kyle, Tercero: actualizare cada sábado (Hora México)_

_Y creo que eso es todo, sin más disfruten n.n._

Reencuentros Infernales.

_Capítulo 3: Ingenuo _

Ya habían pasado 2 semanas desde que Pip y Damien estaban juntos. Todo parecía estar normal, pero Pip comenzó a darse cuenta de algo.

Cada vez que salían juntos siempre era en la noche, y siempre eran en lugares oscuros y no había nadie. Y cada vez que estaban en la escuela, Damien apenas le dirigía la palabra.

Pip no se atrevía a decir nada, pues pensaba que si lo hacía perdería la confianza de Damien.

Pero, ya habían pasado dos semana, así que...

-Da...Damien...- comenzó a decir el rubio-¿puedo preguntarte algo?-

-claro Pip- dijo Damien esbozando una sonrisa.

-pu...pues, me preguntaba... ¿por qué cada vez que salimos siempre me llevas a lugares apartados y cuando estamos en el colegio no me haces caso?-

Damien lo miró por un segundo.

-sabes, no pensé con este tiempo saliendo hubieras pensado así- sonaba irritado-pues no puedo llevarte a lugares donde se encuentre mucha gente porque eso me molesta y además no puedo prestarte toda mi atención, ahora la pregunta es... Pip ¿de verdad confías en mí?-

Pip se quedó un poco sorprendido por la reacción de Damien.

-cla...claro que confió en tí-

La expresión irritada de Damien desapareció y de nuevo se convirtió en el mismo chico de siempre.

-está bien, de cualquier forma no es tu culpa- dijo haciéndole señas para que se recargara en su pecho.

Pip lo hizo, y aunque en su interior todavía seguía sintiendo que algo estaba mal.

Pero no quería estropear esa relación. No le quedó más remedio que confiar ciegamente en él.

Así pasaron los días.

Hasta que cuando pasaba por las calles, sólo porque Damien no había podido salir.

Al pasar por el bar...

Estaba atónito.

Su mente se desconectó.

Sus ojos estaban como platos.

No lo podía creer...

No lo quería creer...

En verdad era tan ingenuo.

...

Últimamente Stan estaba muy ocupado con Damien que apenas le dirigía la palabra.

Kyle no podía dejar de sentir los celos.

Aunque se le daba muy bien ocultarlos no los podía soportar.

Quería estar con Stan todo el tiempo, quería que de nuevo vinieran los viejos tiempos, cuando reían, cuando platicaban o cuando pasaban la tarde jugando videojuegos.

Quería decirle lo importante que era para él.

Y al fin se decidió.

-oye amigo- comenzó Kyle

-¿qué pasa Kyle?-

-pues me preguntaba ¿si seguimos siendo mejores amigos?-

-ah?- Stan no entendía.

-pues me refiero a que pasas más tiempo con Damien que conmigo-

-ah eso, claro que seguimos siendo mejores amigos solamente que como Damien llegó de nuevo a la ciudad permanentemente, sería bueno pasar tiempo con él y que se actualizara- contestó

-a bueno- dijo Kyle con cierto toque de nervios

-sólo una cosa Kyle, sonaste como una adolescente celosa, pero sería muy raro que un chico se enamore de otro ¿no lo crees?-

-eh?, s...sí, por supuesto, que tonto-

De alguna manera lo sabía, es decir, que tonto sonaba que el mejor amigo de alguien se enamore del otro, y más aún si se trataba de una relación hombre x hombre.

Después no se volvió a hablar del tema.

Pasaron los días y Kyle salió con su familia a un restaurante para festejar el ascenso de su padre en el trabajo.

Kyle caminaba más lento y se detuvo en el bar para amarrar sus agujetas y...

Lo vio...

Vio a Damien con alguien más.

Y pudo notar claramente con quien estaba.

Los celos de nuevo.

¿Por qué se sentía así? Ni siquiera eran novios.

Pero, esta vez no podía controlarse.

Había creído en Stan.

En verdad era tan Ingenuo.

_Hola de nuevo, desde aquí empieza la emoción (?),_

_Bueno, no tengo mucho que decir, y también quisiera invitarlos a leer "Para Siempre", es de una pareja diferente pero igual la hice yo, hay para que le den una leída._

_Bueno, espero que les haya gustado, un Review para inspirarme :D_

_Zey Jaeger._


End file.
